


A Walking Sleep (Podfic version)

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sound Effects, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Aliens want to sacrifice a virgin; Chekov is a virgin.





	A Walking Sleep (Podfic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warbrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warbrarian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Walking Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828695) by [warbrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warbrarian/pseuds/warbrarian). 

> Big thanks to Warbrarian for letting me podfic their awesome (and famous) fandom classic!

**** [Download or stream](https://archive.org/details/awalkingsleep)


End file.
